Valentine's Day Surprises
by JonasGeek
Summary: Kurt doesn't like Valentine's Day and Rachel calls up her brother to see if he can help her. Sequel to A New Year To Remember


Hello! So I wrote my first Anderberry!Siblings story and then someone asked if I would continue on with it. I was sort of surprised at that, and then my mind started reeling of potential ideas and I figured why not. I wrote this one and plan on writing one more one shot.

This is a sequel to A New Year to Remember. I would suggest reading that one first considering I put some of the story from that one in here, but you might be a bit lost if you don't. So not to keep you any longer. Here is the second one shot in this series.

I don't own Glee or the song.

* * *

><p><em>"And you promise to call every day," Blaine said picking up a shirt, "I mean I want to make sure no one is going to try and steal you away."<em>

_ Kurt huffed, "Shouldn't I be the one worried about that?" he asked lying out on Blaine's bed as he shuffled around his room packing things._

_ Blaine shrugged, "I guess…wait…what do you mean? You are going to call me every day aren't you?" he paced around the room, "Holy shit. We are going to be one of those couples who eventually don't talk and then will break up because we haven't talked to each other in so long…"_

_ "Blaine!" Kurt shouted at his boyfriend._

_ Blaine's eyes widened, "Oh my god, what is going to happen?"_

_ Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine, "Just calm down, jeez," he took his hands and sat him down at the end of the bed._

_ Blaine nodded, "Yeah, calm down. That's a good idea."_

_ "Have you ever been like this with your past boyfriends?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes._

_ Blaine shook his head, "Not really, I mean I guess I liked them," he turned to look in Kurt's eyes, "But for some reason I'm crazy about you," he smiled._

_ Kurt smiled back, "And yet you always know the right thing to say."_

_ "That's just because I found the right person to listen," Blaine leaned in and placed his lips on Kurt's who let out a small giggle before kissing back._

_ "Blaine!" the door slammed open and Rachel yelled out, "You're clothes are…oh my god!"_

_ Kurt went to jump away, but Blaine put his hand behind Kurt's head holding him in place waving Rachel away with his other hand._

_ Rachel put a hand on her hip, "Would you two stop!"_

_ Blaine reluctantly pulled away from Kurt, who just smiled and fell on the bed, "Yes oh dear sister of mine," he said giving her a look._

_ "Your clothes are done in the dryer," Rachel said and then pointed a finger as him, "And Papa told me to remind you that Kurt is most defiantly sleeping in my room tonight."_

_ Kurt let out a giggle and poked Blaine's side as he remembered the night he was suppose to be sleeping in Rachel's room, he slipped into Blaine's room and they had both accidently fell asleep._

_ "Right right," Blaine waved his hand, "Until then he is mine," he turned around to start tickling Kurt's side._

_ Kurt started laughing, "Stop…it…" he said through his laughs._

_ "Not until I hear the magic word," Blaine smiled as he kept tickling him._

_ Kurt laughed, "I…don't know…" he tried to push Blaine's hands away._

_ Blaine stopped and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I think you do," he licked the shell of Kurt's ear, making him shiver beneath him._

_ "You two are so annoying," Rachel huffed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her._

_ "At least she shut the door this time," Blaine said._

_ "You are awful," Kurt said hitting his chest._

_ "I know," Blaine wiggled his eyebrows and went to lean down._

_ Kurt pushed him up, "Nope, you have clothes to pack."_

_ "What..." Blaine groaned and flopped on the bed next to Kurt._

_ Kurt sat up, "You leave tomorrow Blaine, I am not exactly excited over the fact that my boyfriend will run around New York naked because he didn't pack any of his clothes," he teased._

_ Blaine looked at Kurt with a surprised expression on his face and then grinned at him, "Are you saying you think of me naked Kurt Hummel."_

_ Kurt instantly blushed, "What…you…I was…"_

_ "I love making you speechless," Blaine said kissing his cheek, "I'm going to get my clothes," he left the room and Kurt groaned before falling onto the bed once again._

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I thought…Kurt," Rachel waved a hand in front of her best friends face, "Kurt!"<p>

"What?" Kurt asked turning towards her.

"What are you…are you texting Blaine again?" Rachel asked.

Kurt quickly hid his phone behind himself, "Maybe."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Look I'm happy for you really, but honestly we have our Glee assignment this week and I need your help."

"Sorry," Kurt said shutting his locker, "What did you need?" he asked putting his phone in his pocket.

"Alright like I was saying, I thought I would go for something not as showy this week," Rachel said as they walked down the hall.

"I could see it," Kurt nodded and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he wanted to answer it, but he decided to respect Rachel's wishes.

"I mean I do something every week that showcases my voice," Rachel explained as they walked into the choir room, "I think I will do something more raw this week."

"I like it," Kurt smiled sitting down in a chair and then his leg started moving up and down.

Rachel watched, "Yes and I think you should…fine just answer your phone," she said giving up.

Kurt smiled, "Thank you," he took his phone out of his pocket reading the text Blaine had sent him. He started to quickly respond.

"What's with the face?" Tina asked sitting down on the chair a riser behind them.

Rachel gestured towards Kurt, "That is what's wrong with me."

Kurt looked at Rachel, "Oh stop," he said going back to his phone.

"Why are you glued to your phone all of sudden?" Tina asked him, "I mean more then usual."

Kurt smiled as he texted Blaine once again. "He won't talk to you, he is off in la la land now," Rachel said.

"Wait," Santana said looking over at them, "Oh my god, did Kurt hook up with someone."

Kurt looked up at her, "I didn't hook up with anyone," he said.

"He is dating Rachel's brother," Finn said sitting down next to Rachel.

"Thanks Finn," Kurt said, knowing no one in Glee club will leave him alone now.

"Wait, you are hooking up with Berry's older brother," Puck said, "I can't imagine what that's like."

Kurt glared at him, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh my god," Rachel said bringing her hands to her ears, "I don't want to hear this. He is my brother Kurt."

"I'm not going to say anything," Kurt huffed, "Geez."

"I think they would like to hear," Kurt looked down and saw he had accidently called Blaine, he brought the phone to his ear, "I like when you accidently call me," Blaine laughed through the phone.

Kurt laughed, "Wonderful," he said putting his head in his hand, "I have to go though, Glee is going to start soon."

"Okay," Blaine said through the other end, "I still hope we are on for our Skype date later though, this doesn't count."

"I wouldn't even dream of missing it," Kurt smiled, "Bye."

"Talk to you later," Blaine said and hung up the phone.

Kurt slid his phone in his pocket and looked around at his friends to were giving him strange looks, "What?"

Then most of the girls squealed and the boys smiled, "That was adorable," Quinn said.

"I have to say man," Sam said, "Seeing you happy is great."

"It really is white boy," Mercedes teased.

Kurt smiled, "And just to think I'm the reason they are together," Rachel piped in.

Kurt sunk lower in his seat, "Rachel," he said rubbing the sides of his head.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Schuester said walking in, "Let's get started on our next project, getting ready for Sectionals!"

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at his computer screen, "So any cute guys in your classes?"<p>

Blaine laughed over the Skype conversation they were having right now, "Right, maybe they are a few, but I know a sexy man who is just sitting there pinning over me in Ohio."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Pining?"

"Yes, pining," Blaine repeated, "Besides doesn't matter. I think I am done with guys from my program, musicians are annoying."

"Good to know," Kurt said, "While I am currently dating one."

"But I have so many other talents," Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt laughed, "You are so full of yourself Mr. Anderson."

"I try," Blaine said, "So your friends were asking about me earlier."

"And now I hope your ego is five times larger," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, but you never told them we were together?" Blaine asked him as he pushed his glasses up. He had just taken a shower and was sitting on his bed with his computer. They both were also eating there dinners, eating Chinese take out together.

"I technically didn't see them since we got together," Kurt said as he leaned back in his chair, "I mean I pretty much stayed in your room on New Years and I hung out with you and Rachel for the rest of break," he put down the food container he was holding.

Blaine shrugged, "You have a point, but now they know?"

"Of course they know," Kurt smiled, "I mean Finn announced it to the whole Glee club."

"Well good," Blaine smiled as he picked up another container of food and took a bite, "Ho' did they tref you?"

"And I don't know what you said," Kurt took a bite of his own food.

Blaine swallowed, "I asked who they were treating you? You know those assholes that we met at the mall."

"Surprisingly, they left me alone today," Kurt said, "To tell you the truth they look a bit terrified when I walked by with Finn this morning."

Blaine smiled, "I guess I did my job."

"My hero," Kurt said sarcastically, "And technically you weren't my boyfriend yet."

"True," Blaine nodded, "But I did say I was your boyfriend, so it counts."

"Fine fine," Kurt said giving up, "So how were your classes today?"

Blaine shrugged, "Alright, like I said not that exciting. I can't wait to start my guitar classes though. Those are quite possibly my favorite."

"And now you get to serenade me with a song," Kurt smiled.

"Oh," Blaine said reaching over and grabbing his guitar, "Hang on," he said holding his finger to the screen.

Kurt looked at him, "Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine just smiled at him and then started to strum his guitar while he started to sing silly and exaggerating all of his the words.

_When I see you smile  
>I can face the world, oh oh,<br>you know I can do anything  
>When I see you smile<em>

"Stop stop!" Kurt started laughing watching as Blaine stood up and started dancing around the room.

_I see a ray of light, oh oh,  
>I see it shining right through the rain<br>When I see you smile  
>Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me<em>

"BLAINE!" someone said pounding on his door and it swung up, "Shut the hell up."

Blaine just smiled at the guy, "Derek, I'm sort of in the middle of something."

Kurt watched as one of Blaine's roommates, Derek, looked at Blaine's computer, "Oh sorry dude. Hi I'm Derek."

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said with a nod.

"Oh is this the dude you are hooking up with now?" Derek asked Blaine.

Kurt put his head in his hands, "I hate that term, why do guys use that term?"

Blaine laughed, "Yes, he is my boyfriend. Now leave we are in the middle of our date," he started pushing the guy out.

"Just be safe," Derek said, "And use…" Blaine slammed the door in his face, "…protection!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat back down on his bed, "Sorry about him, he is one third of the idiots I have to deal with while I'm here."

"I'm just glad none of them is gay or else we would have a problem," Kurt said taking a bite of his dinner.

"You have nothing to worry about Mr. Hummel," Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

Kurt laughed, "I swear you are going to get it when I see you next."

"My arms are open," Blaine said holding out his arms, "And I will accept anything that comes my way. Get it comes," he smiled mischievously.

"Oh my god," Kurt put his head in his hands, "I can't believe the things that come out of your mouth sometimes. Can we talk about something else?"

"Right, how about when you come to visit me," Blaine looked at his collection of food containers on his bed and grabbed a box, "I am excited for it you know."

"Me too," Kurt said with his face softening, "I wish I could see you sooner. The first boyfriend I get and he is miles and miles away from me."

"Hey, it will be alright," Blaine set down his food, "I promise, we will make this work. We don't have too much longer," he smiled and reached up to touch the screen wishing it was really Kurt next to him, "I miss you."

Kurt gave him a small smile, "Not as much as I miss you."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, "No way are we turning into that couple."

"Trust me, I know," Kurt said with a laugh.

There computers made a simultaneous noise and Blaine groaned, "Rachel just logged on."

Kurt let out a laugh, "And that's a bad thing because…"

"I promised I would talk to her tonight," Blaine said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Kurt set down his container, "I actually have a paper to write for my English class."

"My little scholar," Blaine cooed.

"That's enough mister," Kurt sighed, "I'll text you later."

"Let me know how your paper goes," Blaine smiled.

"And you let me know what exactly your sister is saying," Kurt said lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sure I'll get an earful," Blaine laughed, "Talk you to later."

"Bye," Kurt waved at the camera and then signed off to complete his paper.

Blaine sighed to himself as he hit the button to talk to his sister and Rachel's face popped up on the screen, "What do you want?"

"Well Mr. Grumpy Gus," Rachel crossed her arms across her chest, "I would like you to know that I have contacted you for good reason."

"Wonderful," Blaine said looking at Rachel, "What is it dear sister of mine."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "I will have you know that Papa told me some very interesting news this morning."

"And what would that be?" Blaine asked absent mindedly picking at what was left from his dinner.

"He found condoms in your room," Rachel squeaked out.

Blaine froze and then stared at the screen, "What was Papa going through my room for?" he asked.

"He was looking for those things you wanted to be shipped to you." Rachel looked at him, "Are you and Kurt having," she whispered, "sex?"

"Oh my god Rachel," Blaine stood up from his bed, "I am so not having this conversation with you."

"What? Papa and Daddy were just glad you were being safe," Rachel said, "Now I think you should that Kurt is just not some toy you can throw around and…"

"We aren't having sex Rachel," Blaine flopped on his bed making his computer shake, "We aren't ready for that yet."

Rachel lifted an eyebrow, "Are you really saying those words to me?"

"I am," Blaine sat up, "Because I mean it. Kurt's really special and we really aren't ready for that step yet. Now can we please take this conversation somewhere else?"

"We shall, but I just want to mention that I steered them away from calling Burt earlier," Rachel said, "You should defiantly thank me."

Blaine's entire face turned red and he grabbed his pillow to scream into it.

* * *

><p>"Guess what?" Rachel asked happily with a big smile on her face as she stood up from her seat next to Kurt.<p>

Kurt gave her a glance, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because it's February, of course," Rachel said still smiling.

"And what's so great about February?" Kurt asked her.

"Valentine's Day," she said excitedly, "And it's the first year I'm dating someone. It's going to be so romantic."

Kurt lifted his eyebrow, "Well you have fun with that."

"What, it's not like you don't have someone," Rachel said.

"Look, I'm happy and all, but I don't really like Valentine's Day," Kurt explained, "I mean it's just an excuse for people to buy there significant others things they don't need and will make their faces break out and, then there are the people who don't have anyone and it's just feels awful for them."

"Well hello to you Mr. Sunshine," Rachel crossed her arms.

"I'm just telling the truth," Kurt pointed at her, "And it doesn't really matter because my guy is hundreds of miles away and we will probably just send each other stupid gifts and…" he breathed in and out, "I have to go, talk to you later," he walked out of the room.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and pulled out her phone. She hit speed dial five and waited for the person to pick up, "B we have a problem."

"I got exactly two hours of sleep last night Rachel, this better be good," Blaine yawned into the phone.

"Something's wrong with Kurt," Rachel said as she walked out of the room.

Blaine shot out of his bed, "What's wrong with Kurt? Did he hurt himself? Did someone hurt him? Do I need to come out there? Because I will literally rip there heads off if they…"

"Oh my gosh," Rachel said, "Calm down, it's nothing like that."

"Geez," Blaine flopped down on his bed, "Don't scare me like that." He put his arm over his eyes, "What were you saying?"

"Kurt, remember your boyfriend," Rachel said.

"Yes, what about him?" Blaine asked.

Rachel sighed, "I think he is upset over Valentine's Day."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, "We are having a Skype date that night, I planned the whole thing."

"I don't think it's enough," Rachel pressed on, "He was just talking to me and he started talking about how he thinks it's just another Hallmark holiday."

Blaine then sat up and leaned on one of his elbows, "Hallmark holiday huh?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "I mean, I see where he is coming from, but I thought he wouldn't be like that this year."

"What was he like last year?" Blaine asked shifting around to lay on his stomach.

"Well we had a singles thing with Mercedes," Rachel explained as she walked out of the school towards her car, "We basically just ate a ton of ice cream and watched movies that made us feel better. Blaine you have to fix this."

"And I swear it was only yesterday you were telling me to stay away from him," Blaine laughed.  
>"I'm not telling you to get in his pants," Rachel yelled into her phone. She looked up and few people were looking at her. "Can you please just talk to him," she said slipping in her car, "I doubt he would say anything to you. He is a bit to high and mighty for it."<p>

"I will try," Blaine thought for a moment.

"Blaine are you still there?" Rachel asked after a minute of silence.

Blaine smiled, "I am and I think I just got an idea."

"What would that be?" Rachel asked.

"Considering I may need a bit of help I will tell you," Blaine said, "Now…"

* * *

><p>Blaine signed onto Skype waiting for Kurt. He waited for a moment and then saw his name pop up, "Hey you!" he smiled into the camera.<p>

Kurt's eyes widened, "Are you naked?" he squeaked.

Blaine looked down and realized he didn't put a shirt on after he showered, "No," he picked up one of his legs, "Wearing pajama pants," he started laughing. "You're entire face is red."

"Well what was I suppose to think," Kurt glared at the screen, "I can turn this off you know."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blaine said through his laughs, "I just had a bad day and that made it ten times better."

"What happened?" Kurt asked as he brought his knees to his chest.

"Just some stuff in one of my classes," Blaine sighed, "One of the assholes thought it would be funny to see if I would get mad if they started talking really loud about people who are born into families with same sex parents. And then ranting about how they are worried there children will turn out that way. I thought moving out here would get rid of idiots like that."

Kurt looked Blaine, he really did look exhausted, "I'm sorry that happened."

"It's fine," Blaine said as he pushed his computer back and laid down on his bed. He lay on his stomach and propped his head up with his hands, "Enough about my bad day, tell me all about your solo in Glee today."

Kurt smiled, "You don't have to do that you know."

"Do what?" Blaine asked.

"Act brave for me," Kurt said, "I know I'm not there physically, but I will always be there for you."

Blaine looked down and then up at his screen again, "I can't wait to hold you in my arms again."

Kurt smiled, "But since you asked," he crossed his legs, "My solo went great today. Wowed all of the New Directions, not that they are a great crowd, but you know."

Blaine smiled as Kurt told him all about his day; it was one of his favorite things to do when they had Skype dates. And they called all the times they met online as dates. It was something silly Blaine started and Kurt just went along with it. They both set down everything and talked to each other for at least twenty minutes. They knew they couldn't do it every day, but they try to at least a few times a week.

"That reminds me," Blaine said scooting over to the edge of his bed and picking something up, he showed it to Kurt through the screen.

"What the hell is that?" Kurt asked him.

"That is what you have when your ex thinks he still has a chance with you," Blaine said to the camera holding the notebook that was now destroyed by something pink and sticky, "Told you, you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"What happened?" Kurt asked as he picked a pencil that was sitting beside him.

"Nothing really," Blaine shrugged, "The douche bag walked up to me and demanded to know who you were. I honestly don't know how he knew about you, probably from one of my roommates; I think Craig still talks to him. Anyways, he thought that I would still be interested in him."

"So he did what exactly?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine laughed, "He poured his entire strawberry smoothie on my head, another highlight today that made it not so great."

"Oh my god," Kurt said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was nothing," Blaine waved his hand, "Beside we may have exchanged a few words that I'm not exactly proud to say I said, but they were defending your honor."

Kurt's face reddened, "What did you say?"

"Hey, I only said what I know," Blaine said defending himself.

"What did you say to him?" Kurt asked getting angrier.

"Nothing," Blaine said sitting up, "It was just some stupid words in the heat of the moment, I promise. I didn't say anything bad."

"I don't believe you," Kurt said looking down, "Why are you like that sometimes?"

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

"You act all…" Kurt tried to think of the right word, "inappropriate?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "I think it's actually my past relationships."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked him tilting his head.

"Well I sort of had to make these walls for people," Blaine said to him, "And you knocked them down pretty fast I might add. But I do, and try to cover up all the lovey dovey stuff with obviously embarrassing people around me."

"You don't have to do that with me," Kurt said fiddling with the pencil he was holding, "I do accept you for everything you are and your faults."

"As do I," Blaine nodded, "I think it's just something I need to work on."

"Well I will help you along the way," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled back, "Now I wanted to ask you about something else."

"What's that?" Kurt asked looking up at him.

"Valentine's Day," Blaine stated.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Nope," Blaine said, "I have not been single for a single Valentine's Day in the past four years."

"Are you trying to say something," Kurt said.

"Yes, I am," Blaine simply said, "They have all majorly sucked."

"How wonderful for you," Kurt sighed.

"And I want to make this one the best Valentine's day ever," Blaine smiled through the camera.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked him.

"I'm just saying I plan on making this one count," Blaine said and then his phone went off, "Times up, I need to work on some homework."

"Wait, you aren't going to tell me anything?" Kurt said.

"Nope," Blaine smiled, "Plus Valentine's Day is only what two days away or something like that, you will find out soon enough. I have to go now, bye bye," he waved and then signed off.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "Great, my first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend and I have no freaking clue what is going to happen." He grabbed his pillow and screamed in to it.

Finn walked into his room then carrying a basket of laundry, "Dude, what are you doing?"

Kurt lowered the pillow, "Sometimes I don't understand the point of having a boyfriend if he just confuses me even more then I already am."

Finn looked at Kurt and then squinted his eyes, "Do I have to beat someone up?"

"No Finn," Kurt sighed as he closed his own computer, "What did you need though, I have some homework to do."

"Oh, these are your clothes," Finn said setting down the laundry basket he was holding, "They were in the dryer and Mom needed it."

"Okay thanks," Kurt sighed again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn offered, but then he paused.

Kurt looked at Finn, who looked terrified to ask him that, he laughed, "No I'm fine."

"Okay great," Finn smiled, "But if you need me to beat up anyone…"

"You will be the first to know," Kurt laughed.

"Awesome," Finn gave him a thumbs up and walked out of his room.

Kurt flopped down on his bed, "Now Mr. Anderson what are you up too?" he asked himself out loud.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Rachel said walking up to walk beside Kurt, "Isn't it a beautiful morning. It just is isn't it? I mean it's such a beautiful day outside."<p>

Kurt turned towards her, "What the hell is up with you?"

"I think you have been hanging out with my brother to much," Rachel said, "And besides, today is Valentine's Day. Finn is taking me out and we are going to…what's with the face."

"Nothing," Kurt said shaking his head, "I just haven't gotten a message from Blaine all morning. He said he planned something."

"Well knowing him," Rachel rolled her eyes, "His plans are always crazy ones."

"I can't imagine," Kurt said as he put his combination in and opened his locker. His eyes widened as he saw what was inside, just a lone red rose, "What…who did this?"

Rachel smiled and shrugged, "I have no clue."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something and then didn't, "Wait, could…he wouldn't…what?"

"Just take it," Rachel said, "Because we are going to be late for first period," she grabbed his arm as he shut his locker quickly leaving the rose behind. He didn't want it to get squished.

They walked into their classroom and there sitting on Kurt's desk was another rose, "Alright, what is this?" he asked sitting down. He looked up at the teacher who wasn't looking at the class, just down at her book. "Someone must be playing a joke."

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked, "It could be something nice."

"Sure," Kurt said rolling his eyes. But through out the day, in every class there was a red rose sitting on his desks. He had six roses by the time he was walking into Glee and he held them to chest.

"Who are those from?" Tina asked excitedly from standing by the piano.

"I don't know," Kurt said and then spotted another rose on a chair, but this time there was a note attached to it. He quickly picked it up and opened the envelope to read the note, he recognized the script immediately.

_K ~_

_Still not liking Valentine's Day?_

_I hope you liked your flowers._

_Now I know I'm not there with you,_

_but think of me when you are smelling those flowers._

_Because you really are my everything…_

_~ B_

_P.S. Oops, sorry._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

Kurt smiled to himself and he held the note to his chest.

"Here you go Hummel," Kurt turned around and Santana was standing there holding out a rose, "Take it," she demanded.

Kurt reached out and took it, "Thanks, but I…" suddenly Brittany smiled at him and handed him another rose.

"This is for you," Brittany smiled.

Kurt took the flower and thanked her. Mercedes then walked up to him, "And another one," she said giving him a wink.

Kurt looked down at the small bouquet he had. Rachel walked up to him, "This is also for you," she handed him another rose.

Kurt blushed as she realized he was now holding eleven roses with the entire Glee club in the room. They were all standing in front of the piano. He waited for someone to hand him another rose to make it twelve, but he noticed no one was holding any more flowers, "What's going on?" he finally asked out loud.

Suddenly a guitar started playing behind his friends and some of the girls giggled while someone started singing. They group started to move away slowly and Kurt came face to face with the person he hadn't seen over a month.

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
>He begs me to come down<br>Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
>I told him, "I love the view from up here<br>Warm sun and wind in my ear  
>We'll watch the world from above<br>As it turns to the rhythm of love"  
><em>

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine walk closer to him. He was singing and on the end of his guitar held the final red rose. Kurt reached up and took it off. Rachel came over and swiftly took them all away; she smiled at them as Blaine sang. Kurt didn't see, but Mr. Schuester and the guys picked up some instruments to start playing with Blaine.

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
><em>

Kurt didn't have eyes for anyone but Blaine though. He watched as Blaine danced around him.

_My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<br>A beautiful song to be sung  
>He's got blue eyes deep like the sea<br>That roll back when he's laughing at me  
>He rises up like the tide<br>The moment his lips meet mine_

Blaine slipped the guitar off and handed it to one of the girls who took it setting it down on a chair. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand. The girls started clapping along with the music.

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love_

Blaine swayed and then took Kurt in his arms to start dancing with him. Kurt let out a laugh as they danced around the room.

_When the moon is low  
>We can dance in slow motion<br>And all your tears will subside  
>All your tears will dry<br>_

Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's and sang quietly.

_And long after I've gone  
>You'll still be humming along<br>And I will keep you in my mind  
>The way you make love so fine<br>_

Kurt felt a tear start to fall down his cheek and Blaine quickly kissed it away.

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love<em>

Blaine finished and pulled Kurt against him to finally kiss him, he pressed there mouths together and was about to pull away, when Kurt grabbed him to deepen the kiss.

"Miss me?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"You have no idea," Kurt smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! This is a sequel to A New Year To Remember, so if you haven't read that then you should. And the final installment of the series is called Fireworks, so you definitely read that one too!<p>

~ JonasGeek


End file.
